


Team

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompts: Sports Anime Edition [97]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anti shippers don't interact, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Kageyama Tobio, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Prompt Fic, Social Issues, Team Bonding, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 22:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17374580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Kageyama reflects on how Hinata helped him finally work with others, make friends, and enjoy being on a team.[Prompt 97 – Writer’s Choice]





	Team

A team.

The concept of being a team had never occurred to him before. All Kageyama knew was that nobody on his team liked him and he didn’t like them, and they were just a group of people stuck together because they wanted to play volleyball. And as much as he loved volleyball (because he does; he truly loves this sport more than anything else), he hated playing with others.

But now… things are different. At Karasuno, he works with a group of guys who he doesn’t hate, and they all bring out each others’ good sides rather than the bad parts. Of course, things still annoy him and he still struggles socially, but… they are a real team. He actually has a team now.

And he knows everyone at Karasuno has a part to play in this, in helping him learn to work with others and actually enjoy teamwork, but most of his gratitude goes to one person.

It is Hinata, the small, hyperactive spiker who joined the team at the same time as him. A mutual rivalry borne of frustration sparked between them, and they were forced to work together to be allowed onto the court. And, yeah, Hinata is a stupid annoying dork who knows just how to wind up Kageyama, but… he doesn’t hate him. As much as they bicker, they get on well.

And he would never admit this with Hinata nearby (because he would totally never let it go), but Hinata might actually be the first real friend he has ever made.

It took a long time, but Kageyama has a team now. He has teammates he can get along with and trust and support him when they play, and… he enjoys playing volleyball with them all. He enjoys being part of a team.


End file.
